


Sweetheart

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Sweetheart

“Happy birthday, old man.”Piers端着蛋糕和大家一起走到了他面前，“许个愿吧。”  
Chris看了一眼蛋糕，上面插着一个"90"字样的蜡烛，“我不知道他们现在还卖90岁的蜡烛，”他开玩笑地说，“我以为我已经老得连蜡烛都不够用了呢。”  
“别担心，在你120岁之前都够用的，”Piers笑了两声，“赶紧吹蜡烛吧，孩子们还等着吃蛋糕呢。”  
Chris看了一眼Piers，他深吸了一口气，吹灭了面前的蜡烛。  
“现在，谁想吃蛋糕？”Piers转过身，一群孩子立刻吵吵闹闹地围住了他。  
“Kids，给Piers爷爷让个位置，”一个中年女性挤到了Piers身边，接过了他手中的蛋糕，“跟我到厨房来切蛋糕。”  
“谢谢你，Lisa，”Piers朝她点了点头，“谢谢你准备的生日派对。”  
“这都是些小事，Piers叔叔，”Lisa笑了一下，“何况孩子们也想找机会多吃几次蛋糕。”  
Piers回到他身边的时候，Chris已经找了个椅子坐了下来，耄耋之年的他身体显然不如50年前，哪怕没有太大的毛病，他也毕竟敌不过岁月，身上的肌肉渐渐萎缩，不再壮如从前，腿脚也变得不灵便了。当然，年逾古稀的Piers也早已不处在盛年了，狙击手现在的眼神连20米开外的的人都看不清楚了，然而他却能在人群里一下子找到Chris，这种默契也时常引起身边人的默默羡慕。Piers坐在Chris身边空着的位置上，手掌轻轻拍了拍Chris的手背，“90岁了，不容易啊。”  
“老实说我根本没想到我能活过40，”Chris笑了几声，苍老的声音带着几分沙哑，“我现在可真的是老头子了啊。”  
“我和你都是老头子了，”Piers的手并没有从Chris的手背上挪开，他们坐在沙发上，静静地看着不远处厨房里面的人群。为了给Chris庆祝生日，住在附近的Redfield和Nivans家人都纷纷驱车赶来了。远在中国的Leon Kennedy婉拒了Claire向他发出的邀请，Jill Valentine也因身在伦敦而无法前来，所以，这次的生日就变成了Redfield和Nivans两家的聚会。虽然Chris和Piers并没有领养孩子，Claire和Piers的哥哥和姐姐家里都人丁兴旺，所有的孩子和孩子的孩子都没有区别地管二人叫爷爷，现在，连他们最小的孙子都块到谈婚论嫁的年龄了，估计不久之后又会为他们家族添加新的曾孙，加入那群吵闹的孩子中间。

Chris眯着眼睛打量着Piers的侧脸，和他一样，Piers的头发早就花白了，Chris不记得他从什么时候开始不再使用发胶，而是把蓄长了的头发向后梳成了背头。然而Piers眼角的皱纹并没有完全遮住他细长的睫毛，“不管老不老，你还是和从前一样迷人。”  
Piers亲昵地向他投去了一个责备的眼神，“你真是越老越不正经。”  
“你不打算给寿星一个吻吗？”Chris朝着他倾过身子，把脸凑近了Piers。  
“……”Piers本想提醒他，他们家里现在还有未成年人，不过转念一想，反正都是两个老头子了，还有什么好介意的，他侧过脸，将嘴唇贴在了Chris的唇上，“生日快乐。”  
==  
他们现在的住所离Marvin Nivans Jr.很近，在天气好的时候，Piers会推着轮椅和Chris一起过去喝下午茶，Chris并不喜欢被人用轮椅推着，然而大多数情况下，他最后都拗不过Piers而不情不愿地坐进去。每当下午那个时候，学校刚刚下课，而大人还没有下班，Nivans家的小孩和邻居的孩子们都会到Marvin家去吃Nivans太太刚刚做好的甜点，而Chris和Piers则一人捧着一杯热气腾腾的红茶坐在后院的门廊上看着在院子里嬉戏的孩童。  
“我去给你拿点小甜饼。”Piers放下他的茶杯，撑着腿站了起来。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的，”Chris点了点头，在超过半个世纪的相处中，他们早就熟知了彼此的喜好，他知道Piers等一下会给他拿一盘装了三个涂了果酱和黄油的小甜饼。  
在Piers离开的时候，一个梳着马尾辫的小姑娘蹑手蹑脚地来到他的身边，她看起来大约只有六七岁，一头金色的卷发让她看起像是一个洋娃娃，她好奇地看着Chris，支支吾吾像是想要问些什么。“有什么事情可以帮你吗，年轻的小姐？”Chris和蔼地冲她打了个招呼。  
“Chris爷爷，”她说，“Paula说Piers爷爷和你住在一起，就像我的爷爷和奶奶住在一起一样，这是真的吗？”  
“Paula说的没错，”Chris看了一眼不远处在荡秋千的棕发小女孩，Paula Nivans是Marvin家最小的千金，“Piers……Piers is my sweetheart,”他笑了起来，笑容让脸上的皱纹变得更加显眼，岁月在他脸上留下的道道沟壑此刻看起来并不令人沮丧，反而让他显得有些可爱，“我们住在一起已经50多年了，就像你的爷爷奶奶一样。”  
“嗯……”小女孩的手指按在她的嘴唇上，像是在努力想着什么，忽然她恍然大悟地说，“我明白了，谢谢你，”便跑回了后院和Paula一起继续荡着秋千。  
“看起来你和小Lori聊的不错啊，”Piers回到了他的身边，把一盘小甜饼放在了他身边的桌子上，一共三个，涂着不同味道的果酱和黄油。  
“I was just telling her that you're my sweetheart,”Chris拿起了一个甜饼，把它掰了一半，递给了Piers。  
“And you're mine,”Piers接过那半个甜饼，他们无名指上的戒指在阳光下闪烁着银光。  
==  
在那个平淡无奇的午后过后的几年，Piers还是会时不时地回忆起来，那天他端着装有点心的盘子来到后院门口的时候，Chris向Lori说起他的场景。这个片段和其他无数个片段一起，被他珍藏在记忆的深处，每每想起都会让他的嘴角不由自主地扬起。  
Chris也会时不时地提起他们从前的事情。他们的第一次约会刚刚进行到一半，天上就忽然下起了大雨，两个人都没有带伞，等他们跑回Chris住处的时候二人都被雨水完全浸透了，冷得瑟瑟发抖，一股股水不断地从身上留下来，在玄关的地毯上留下了两大滩水渍，直到他们搬家的时候还留在那里洗不掉。“那时候我们光顾着赶紧脱掉身上的湿衣服，等回过神来的时候身上都只剩下一条内裤了，”Chris呵呵地笑着，“你还记得那时候你和我说了什么吗？”  
“Very good idea to get me naked, captain,”Piers和他异口同声地说着，“不得不说我们的第一次约会的进展简直是神速，”Piers俏皮地看了看他的爱人，“如果不是那场雨还不知道要等多久才能上全垒呢。”  
事实上，好运和顺利这两个概念仿佛从来没有出现在他们的故事里，从求婚开始，他们的戒指就一直面临着丢失的危险。Chris准备好的戒指被餐厅的侍者错放在了其他人的酒杯里，造成了一连串的误会，还意外地沦落到了纽约唐人街的一间典当行里面，在千钧一发之际被Piers从金龙帮的老大手里抢夺了回来，才最终完成了Chris Redfield的求婚大作战。而等到临结婚的前一天，Leon忽然告诉Chris他在出任务的时候把他们的订婚戒指落在了蒙巴萨，足足让婚礼延迟了三天，他们在意大利订的蜜月套房也因此被取消了，结果两个人不得不在一间老板娘不懂英语的家庭旅馆里渡过他们余下的蜜月，从那以后，没有人再找过Leon当伴郎。当然，这几场大劫之后，他们的对戒就一直平安地留在各自主人的无名指上，伴随着他们走过了五十来个纪念日。  
那天Chris的兴致很高，他们吃了晚餐之后还打开了一瓶陈年红酒，两个人依偎在沙发上回忆着当年的种种，虽然当时他们深陷窘境，有时候还险象环生，时过境迁之后，却成为了不错的谈资。  
“还记得我第一次见你父母的时候，你比我还紧张，”Chris搂着他的爱人，“不过你爸的确挺吓人的。”  
“Claire也没少让我吃苦头，”Piers笑了几声，“你知道她让我半夜跑出去给你买甜甜圈吗？结果唯一开门的那家在10英里之外。”  
“哈哈哈哈，她喜欢你才会折腾你的，”Chris宠溺地揉了揉Piers的头发，“我后来不是被你半夜叫醒把那一整盒都吃光了嘛，然后一晚上都撑得睡不着。”  
“我们过去的日子挺美好的，不是吗？”Piers呷了一口酒。  
“Piers，这五十多年能和你一起走过我实在是太幸运了，”他在Piers的额角留下了一个长长的吻，“Love you so much.”  
“And I love you, Chris,”他注视着爱人深褐色的双眸，“我才是幸运的那个。”  
==  
第二天早上，Chris并没有像往常一样比Piers早起，等Piers醒来的时候，他感到身边的人和往日有些不一样，当他伸手抚摸爱人的脸庞的时候，才发现Chris已经停止了呼吸。Chris看上去像是在熟睡一般，他的嘴角还隐约带着一丝微笑，也许他离开的时候正在做着关于他们的梦吧。  
“感谢一路有你，”他在Chris耳边低语着，最后一次吻上了他的嘴唇，“my love.”  
Piers并没有感到特别的悲伤，到了他们这个年纪，他对这一天的到来也多少有了心理准备，也许他偷偷地希望过Chris真的可以活到120岁，然而对于Piers来说，能够和Chris一起体验年华老去才是他们的童话式的结局。他又在床上和Chris躺了一阵子，才蹒跚地走下床去，昨夜的红酒还有半瓶，他不能一个人独吞剩下的那一半。  
==  
Chris的葬礼可以算的上是盛况空前，除了Redfield和Nivans两个庞大的家族之外，Leon和Ada也连夜从中国直飞了回来，由伦敦匆匆赶来的Jill连行李都没有准备，她的行头都是抵达当地之后才购置的。Alpha小队退役了的老兵纷纷从全国各地来到了Chris和Piers所在的小城，他们全部都统一地穿着礼服，整齐地站在墓地向他们的长官致以最后的敬礼。BSAA现任的高层以及士兵也自发地参加了Chris Redfield的葬礼。他的葬礼是按照军人的标准执行的，鸣枪致礼了之后，六个军人将盖在棺盖上的国旗整齐地叠了起来，交到Piers的手中，他们互相敬了一个军礼，表达着对逝者的敬意。  
Piers走到了演讲台上，沉默了良久终于开口了：“毫无疑问，Christopher Redfield是一个英雄，虽然他总是开玩笑说自己无足轻重，但我们都知道他是个真正的传奇。他是个优秀的士兵，卓越的领导者，他是个可靠的战友，亲切的兄长，他有着一个正直而善良的心……然而对于我来说，Chris……Chris就是Chris，这就够了。我记得他上了年纪之后经常和别人重复地说，Piers is my sweetheart.”他笑了一下，声音却带着些许哽咽，“and Chris...Chris is also my sweetheart…”他没有继续说下去，思绪又回到了那个阳光灿烂的午后，Chris笑着和小Lori说那句话的时候。Piers深吸了一口气，再次敬了一个军礼，走下了演讲台。  
==  
那天下午，前来悼念人都走的七七八八之后，Clark Redfield来到Piers身边，Clark今年刚刚20出头，是他在Redfield家最年轻的孙子。“爷爷，”Clark轻轻拍了拍Piers的手臂，“请节哀。”  
“谢谢你，Clark，”Piers点了点头，Clark长着深褐色的双瞳和棕色的短发，五官里隐约能够看到Chris的影子。  
“Chris祖父是个好人，”Clark停顿了一会儿，“我记得两年前的夏天，那时候我在同时约会好几个女孩儿，和她们分分合合的搞得我有点焦头烂额，有一天碰巧和Chris祖父提起了这些事，他告诉了我一些关于你的事情，我想你也许想知道……”Clark稍微组织了一下语言，“他和我说，有时候一个人的命运总是在最不经意的时候改变，他那天本来只是去特种部队招募新兵，结果你走了进来，让他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。他说，有一次你们的小队驻扎在丛林里面出任务……”Clark回想着Chris那时候的话——  
“那天早上，Piers刚刚从帐篷里走出来，他一副还没有睡醒的样子，头发也乱糟糟的，他那副模样却把我给看呆了，他坐到我身边，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着让我递给他一杯咖啡……”Chris露出了一种不可思议的表情，好像不敢相信自己的眼睛，“那时候我们还没有在一起，但是我当时就自顾自地想着，Piers is the one...he has to be the one...”Chris摇了摇头，“我不知道为什么，有时候事情就是那么发生了，等我回过神来的时候，几十年都过去了。”  
Clark看了看Piers，“不过我想哪怕不说，这些你大概也已经知道了吧？”  
Piers静静地看着他，微笑着点了点头，“我一直都知道的。”  
==  
傍晚时分，Piers再次来到了Chris的墓碑前，他手里拿着两只酒杯，还有那瓶他们没来得及喝完的红酒。


End file.
